Que vois-tu, John?
by shadowquill17
Summary: John Watson est détruit depuis la mort de son meilleur ami Sherlock Holmes. Ses sentiments sont plus forts que jamais et il ne peut juste pas tourner la page. Que se passera-t-il quand Sherlock rentrera finalement à la maison? Les retrouvailles seront-elles un nouveau départ pour John?


**Cher lecteur, bienvenue! Tu as décidé de tenter ta chance avec ma fic, et je t'en remercie! **

**Je te souhaite d'apprécier chaque seconde de ta lecture de ce condensé de fluff Johnlock, comme moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire!**

**Disclaimer: évidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, plus ou moins proches de la version de Marc Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Que Dieu les bénisse, ces deux-là!**

**...**

La pluie bat avec force contre les fenêtres, tambourinant sans s'arrêter une musique que je ne peux plus apprécier.

J'ai envie de mourir.

Pas de me suicider, non.

Juste de laisser la mort venir me chercher, tranquillement. Pour m'emmener auprès de lui...

Je n'ai plus faim, de toute façon. L'odeur qui flotte dans l'appartement est faible mais reconnaissable: un mélange de poudre, de chlore et de brûlé, l'odeur caractéristique que produisait Sherlock avec ses incessantes expériences... elle est plus faible qu'auparavant, après ces longs mois d'abandon, mais en fermant les yeux je peux encore imaginer que Sherlock est dans la pièce d'à côté, concentré sur le microscope posé au milieu de la table.

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Tout le monde était persuadé que je finirais par faire mon deuil. Après tout, la mort de mon meilleur ami Sherlock aurait dû me rendre triste, mais les gens meurent, pas vrai? J'aurais dû me relever, tourner la page, continuer à avancer...

Le problème, c'est que Sherlock était bien plus qu'un ami pour moi.

_-John!_

_Je lève les yeux de mon journal pour les poser sur Sherlock, campé devant moi, une éprouvette remplie d'un liquide violet dans une main et un air impatient peint sur son visage pâle. Mon cœur rate un battement en croisant son regard._

_-Oui, Sherlock? je réponds sans me troubler, habitué aux caprices de mon organe vital en présence de Sherlock._

_-Dis-moi ce que tu vois, ordonne ce dernier d'un ton impérieux._

_Mes yeux descendent automatiquement le long de son corps élancé, appréciant rapidement la ligne subtile de sa mince silhouette, la façon discrète de sa veste de souligner ses épaules, le souple retombé de son jean sur ses hanches étroites et sur ses longues jambes déliées... je sens le sang affluer à mes joues et tousse légèrement, troublé de m'être laissé emporter ainsi juste en face de lui. Je m'efforce de me ressaisir; Sherlock me regarde toujours, son regard insistant et brillant d'intelligence posé sur moi dans l'attente d'une réponse._

_-Pardon? je balbutie, me sentant comme d'habitude stupide et maladroit devant mon colocataire si injustement attirant._

_-Dis-moi ce que tu vois, John! s'exclame-t-il avec ferveur en écartant les bras, le liquide contenu dans l'éprouvette menaçant dangereusement de s'échapper de son récipient._

_Je lui jette un regard mi-sceptique, mi-inquiet, toujours incertain de l'attitude à adopter._

_-Sherlock, je ne..._

_-Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, John, lâche-t-il d'un ton impatient en fondant sur moi._

_Je me recule dans mon fauteuil instinctivement, mais Sherlock se penche vers moi et appuie ses mains sur mes accoudoirs, ses bras tendus de chaque côté de mon buste crispé. Je me force à ne pas baisser les yeux sous son regard inquisiteur, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien._

_-Alors? souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque dont les vibrations pénètrent au plus profond de moi, ses yeux scrutant chaque micro-expression de mon visage avec intensité._

_Je déglutis. Sherlock est tellement proche que je peux sentir son haleine tiède sur mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression de sentir mes joues irradier la chaleur de mon rougissement. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, soudain inondé de sensations saisissantes. La chaleur de son corps m'enveloppe en vagues irrésistibles, son odeur (un mélange divin de tabac, d'encre et d'after-shave) submergeant mes sens déjà en ébullition. La distance entre nous est tellement minime qu'en tendant légèrement le cou je pourrais l'embrasser; le sang pompe dans mes veines et je sens mes battements de cœur dans mes oreilles, dans le bout de mes doigts, dans ma langue qui me démange. Je me force à rouvrir les yeux et mon regard évite celui de Sherlock pour aller se perdre dans sa chevelure indisciplinée._

_Mon Dieu, que ne donnerais-je pas pour l'empoigner tendrement par ses boucles sauvages et l'attirer contre moi?_

_Je me raidis rien qu'à cette pensée. Sherlock ne bouge toujours pas; mes joues sont toujours incandescentes de timidité, mais je m'abandonne à cette observation libre qu'il semble vouloir absolument m'offrir. Mes yeux glissent de ses cheveux le long de sa tempe, jusqu'à sa pommette haute et dure, que mon pouce frustré tremble de pouvoir caresser un jour. Mon regard roule ensuite contre sa longue joue lisse et j'imagine à quel point sa peau veloutée serait douce sous mes doigts... Mes yeux effleurent ensuite avec tendresse le long nez pointu et caressent les lèvres pleines avec langueur. Ma langue semble soudain développer une vie propre et quitte l'abri de ma bouche pour aller humecter mes propres lèvres, tout à coup desséchées... A ce moment précis je sens Sherlock se contracter et son regard fiévreux brûle mes lèvres humides tandis que l'air entre nos deux corps me semble crépiter avec une force renouvelée._

_Loin d'avoir fini, je reprends mon exploration lente et flâneuse de son visage. Je m'attarde encore une seconde sur sa bouche si tentante, avant de laisser mes yeux errer vers le creux de son cou. Je vois une veine palpiter juste en dessous de sa mâchoire puissante, je vois la ligne de son cou aller se perdre sous le col de sa chemise violette, sa peau si pâle cachée par le tissu soyeux._

_Mes yeux ne pouvant aller plus loin, ils remontent lentement, très lentement, pour enfin rencontrer ceux de Sherlock._

_Quand ils atteignent leur but, je me sens aspiré dans les profondeurs de son regard et l'air quitte brutalement mes poumons. Il me fixe sans ciller de son regard perçant, et pourtant soudain il y a comme un frisson dans ses yeux; et je perçois alors quelque chose de presque tendre au fond de ses prunelles, au milieu de cette aquarelle de bleu, de vert et de gris. Nous sommes littéralement aimantés l'un à l'autre, et Sherlock semble désormais avoir autant de difficulté que moi à arracher son regard du mien. Nous avons tous deux le souffle court, nos respirations erratiques se mêlant dans l'espace si mince entre nos deux bouches. La tension grandit encore si c'est possible, l'atmosphère est chargée d'électricité. Sherlock semble attendre quelque chose, une interrogation muette se dessine dans ses yeux clairs. Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher son dernier battement d'une seconde à l'autre tant il est comprimé d'appréhension dans ma poitrine. Je me mords la lèvre, nerveusement. Sherlock suit mon mouvement des yeux, et d'un seul coup ses sourcils se froncent imperceptiblement, sa bouche se pince et il se redresse._

_Je le regarde reprendre contenance, me lancer un dernier regard indéchiffrable et s'éloigner à grands pas._

_La porte de l'appartement claque déjà alors que mon corps à moi tremble encore de notre proximité._

_Le froid que Sherlock a laissé autour de mes flancs à la forme de ses bras._

Je prends mon visage entre mes mains et me cache dans l'obscurité de mes paumes. Penser à Sherlock m'est inévitable, et les souvenirs que j'ai de lui me sont si précieux que je me force à les revivre dans ma tête, encore et encore, par peur de les laisser disparaître et me quitter comme l'homme qui les a inspirés.

Même penser le nom de Sherlock me tord les entrailles de douleur, et je vis avec cette perpétuelle nausée, ce manque insupportable causé par son absence et seulement augmenté par la frustration, quand je sors d'un de ces rêves éveillés... mais revoir son sourire si rare, même en tant que donnée passée enregistrée et probablement sous-représentée par ma mémoire défaillante, provoque également cette petite chaleur dans mon ventre, cette petite flamme, qui n'est qu'une faible héritière de l'incendie incontrôlable que la présence réelle de Sherlock produisait en moi, mais que je chéris tout de même comme une miraculée de mon malheur.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage de l'embrasser ce soir-là?_

Je soupire encore une fois en pensant à ce moment, maintenant le plus grand regret de ma vie. J'étais si près, _si près_, j'aurais pu juste avancer mes lèvres et les déposer tout doucement sur les siennes... ç'aurait été très rapide, presque un baiser volé, et il se serait dérobé après une fraction de seconde, mais à présent j'aurais le souvenir précieux de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes à chérir... une larme roule sur ma joue à la pensée que je n'aurai jamais la chance de goûter à un baiser de Sherlock. Je me laisse aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, éreinté par le torrent d'émotions qui m'envahissent.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, Sherlock est devant moi.

Plus beau que jamais.

La pâleur de son visage contraste avec le noir profond de son manteau. Ses boucles indisciplinées ombrent son front, luisantes d'eau de pluie.

Son écharpe bleue est entourée autour de son cou, mais une minuscule parcelle de peau blanche se montre entre les replis du tissu.

Mes souvenirs n'ont jamais été aussi précis, aussi magnifiques. Je m'extrais lentement du fauteuil, sans faire de mouvement brusque, par peur de faire disparaître le mirage. Je me redresse, chancelle légèrement. Je regarde Sherlock, et lui me fixe également, une expression étrange sur son visage, qui ressemble à de la culpabilité. Je n'ose pas ciller, je refuse de perdre une seule seconde de cette vision enchanteresse.

-John...

Mon cœur que je croyais devenu inutile à jamais envoie une radiation cinglante à travers mon corps. Cette voix... la voix que parfois je croyais entendre dans la nuit pendant ces interminables mois de malheur, cette voix grave, chaude, riche, traverse chaque centimètre de ma chair et vient électriser la totalité de mes cellules dans un seul élan invincible. Un frémissement familier parcourt mon corps tout entier. En le sentant fourmiller jusque dans le bout de mes doigts, je comprends soudainement et la réalité me heurte plus soudainement qu'un taureau au galop.

Ce n'est pas un rêve.

Ma vision devient presque floue, le sang bourdonne à mes oreilles, ma bouche s'assèche.

Sherlock est vraiment debout devant moi, aussi vivant qu'on peut l'être, une expression étrangement hésitante sur son visage anguleux.

Je m'approche, incertain de ce que je vais faire. Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort? Le choc embrume mes pensées, mais je ne veux pas réfléchir: tout ce qui compte, c'est que Sherlock soit bien vivant.

-John, avant que tu ne te fâches, il faut que je t'explique... commence-t-il en tordant ses mains fines.

D'un seul grand pas, je comble l'espace entre nous et me jette dans ses bras. Son corps fin vacille sous mon poids mais tient bon, et j'enfouis mon visage dans son pull, humant son odeur à pleins poumons. Lentement, je sens ses longs bras entourer mon buste et me rendre mon étreinte. Le nez enfoncé dans la poitrine de Sherlock, je n'ai aucune envie de jamais briser notre proximité. C'est lui qui soudain me prend par les épaules et m'éloigne de sa poitrine; mon cœur se froisse à ce mouvement mais je me laisse faire, trop heureux de retrouver Sherlock pour m'attarder sur un quelconque sentiment de rejet. Ses grandes mains tremblantes s'accrochent à mon pull et me maintiennent à une dizaine de centimètres de son corps... une dizaine de centimètres que je meurs d'envie de supprimer tant l'attraction qui me pousse contre lui est puissante. Je lance un regard à Sherlock, qui a l'air plongé dans une intense réflexion. Ses yeux clairs fouillent les miens avec une attention toute particulière.

-Tu aurais dû me frapper, lâche-t-il soudain d'une voix basse.

-Pardon? je réponds, incrédule.

-J'avais tout calculé, il y avait 87% de chances que tu me balances ton poing dans le nez en me revoyant! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?

Je ris doucement en voyant l'air agité de Sherlock.

-Tu croyais vraiment ça?

-Je le _savais_, nuance, réplique-t-il d'un air pincé.

Je ne réponds pas, noyé dans la contemplation de mon miraculé adoré. Je grave dans ma mémoire ses yeux étincelants, la courbe de ses lèvres, l'angle saillant de sa pommette. Je n'en crois toujours pas mes yeux.

-Tu n'es pas mort... je lâche avec calme, mais une nuance interrogatrice teinte ma constatation.

-Tes capacités de déduction se sont améliorées pendant mon absence, à ce que je vois, rétorque-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Cependant, malgré sa suffisance apparente, je sens dans son regard ardent une angoisse inhabituelle. Que lui arrive-t-il donc? Ses mains me maintiennent toujours à une distance insupportable de son corps frémissant, et mes yeux glissent d'eux-mêmes vers l'écharpe bleue qui enserre toujours son cou. Soudain, une idée saugrenue traverse mon esprit et devient en une fraction de seconde un besoin irrépressible.

Lentement, très lentement pour ne pas risquer d'effrayer Sherlock, j'amène avec douceur mes mains vers son cou et dénoue délicatement la bande de tissu. Mes doigts effleurent légèrement la peau satinée de sa gorge dans le processus, mais je garde contenance et ne marque pas d'hésitation. Sherlock ne bouge pas non plus, mais un voile assombrit ses yeux toujours accrochés à moi. Mon regard quitte le sien pendant que je passe l'écharpe dénouée au-dessus de sa tête; il se laisse docilement faire et ses boucles mouillées caressent au passage la peau sensible de mon poignet, y déposant une fine pellicule d'eau de pluie. Je verrouille de nouveau mon regard au sien, et laisse tomber l'écharpe au sol sans la regarder. Son cou à découvert, blanc et lisse, m'attire irrésistiblement, et je déglutis.

Je dois toucher sa peau.

Ma main remonte vers son visage, et mes doigts viennent se poser avec douceur sur sa joue, ma paume calée contre sa mâchoire. A mon contact, Sherlock prend une profonde inspiration en fermant les paupières, comme si mon geste était trop dur à supporter. Egoïstement, je laisse ma main où elle est, allant même jusqu'à caresser tendrement sa pommette aiguë d'un pouce frémissant. Chaque poil du duvet invisible qui couvre sa peau semble s'embraser à mon toucher, et l'énergie pétille sous ma paume. Mon pouce revient et repart sur sa pommette, suivant sa ligne nette en laissant après son passage une rougeur moite qui bat sous la peau pâle de Sherlock. Soudain, les paupières de ce dernier se rouvrent sur des iris flamboyants, et avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, il attrape ma nuque entre ses doigts fermes et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser ne dure qu'une seconde, mais cette seconde semble arrêter le temps dans une explosion de sensations et de sentiments incontrôlables: la bouche de Sherlock, contre la mienne, est fraîche et légère comme une aile de papillon. Je sens une boucle de cheveux soyeuse frôler mon front et mon cœur s'emballe dans une série de battements précipités. Mon esprit se perd en pensées inutiles mais euphoriques... Sherlock est en train de m'embrasser.

Sherlock est en train de M'EMBRASSER!

Mais avant que je puisse répondre à son baiser, Sherlock détache brusquement ses lèvres des miennes et éloigne son visage, l'air proprement horrifié.

-Mon Dieu, John, je suis tellement désolé, murmure-t-il d'une voix mortifiée. Je ne voulais pas...

Sa voix s'éteint. Je me mords la lèvre, savourant le goût incroyable de pluie et de sel que sa bouche y a laissé. Sherlock suit mon mouvement du regard et son visage se décompose.

-Je suis désolé, John, souffle-t-il, désespéré. Ca n'arrivera plus, je te le...

Avant que Sherlock n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, je l'attrape par la nuque et l'attire soudainement vers moi. Ses lèvres s'écrasent violemment contre les miennes. Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser se dégager, et mes mains retiennent avidement son visage plaqué à ma bouche. Après une brève seconde d'hésitation pendant laquelle mon assurance apparente est mise à rude épreuve, Sherlock répond avec ferveur à mon baiser; ses lèvres, douces et souples, remuent à l'unisson des miennes. Ses mains habiles courent dans mon dos et sur mes épaules, comme si elles voulaient aller partout à la fois, toucher tout en même temps.

Mon corps robuste pressé contre sa mince silhouette le fait reculer et bientôt son dos vient buter brutalement contre le mur. Un petit gémissement de douleur lui échappe, aussitôt étouffé dans ma bouche. En l'entendant je me raidis, excité au-delà du possible. Comment moi, John Watson, ex-médecin de l'armée sans aucune qualité particulière, puis-je faire perdre tout contrôle à un homme aussi stoïque, aussi digne et classe, jusqu'au point de le faire _gémir_ ? J'abandonne ses lèvres et m'éloigne de quelques centimètres pour le contempler; il m'apparaît dans toute sa beauté presque inhumaine, ses cheveux sombres ébouriffés par mes doigts, ses joues pâles rougies d'excitation, ses lèvres humides gonflées de baisers... il est magnifique et il est collé contre moi, le célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes, ses yeux de chat à demi-fermés dans une paresse languide. J'ai conscience de n'être plus qu'une boule de désir et d'amour pour lui, et je sais que je serais prêt à me damner pour ne serait-ce qu'un seul autre baiser de ses lèvres si longtemps rêvées… Sherlock a peut-être entendu ma prière silencieuse, parce qu'il rouvre les yeux, une expression impatiente sur son visage, et qu'il se tend son visage vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement.

C'est encore meilleur que je ne me l'imaginais. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure avec enthousiasme, et je sens littéralement mes membres fondre. Mes genoux tremblent. Comment un homme aussi magnifique peut-il être en train de m'embrasser, de promener ses mains fraîches sur le duvet de ma nuque? Il passe une langue délicate sur ma lèvre inférieure, demandant un accès que je lui accorde aussitôt. Ma bouche s'entrouvre légèrement sous la sienne et sa langue se glisse sans attendre entre mes lèvres humides, titillant lascivement mes dents avec une lenteur délibérée. Une onde de pur plaisir transperce mon corps et je lâche un petit soupir, mes doigts s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ses boucles épaisses, voulant désespérément nous rapprocher encore plus. Sa langue s'enfonce aussitôt pour caresser la mienne avec sensualité, réclamant son attention avec insistance. Je lui réponds avec une hâte fébrile, et nos langues entament passionnément un ballet délicieux, à la fois voluptueux et brutal.

Je suis tellement dur, la douleur en est intolérable. Sherlock étant plus grand que moi, je sens son érection s'enfoncer dans mon ventre, et je tressaille. Il s'en rend compte et esquisse le geste de se décoller un peu de moi pour me soulager de la douleur, mais je l'en empêche et presse mon corps impérieux encore plus fort contre le sien, envoyant des décharges d'électricité dans mon propre bas-ventre. Soudainement la seule chose que je veux est sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne, et pour cela son manteau est de trop. J'en défais les pans sans détacher ma bouche de celle, suppliante, de Sherlock, et lui se tortille pour se débarrasser du vêtement. Je l'aide tant bien que mal et déchire presque le tissu dans ma hâte de goûter à la peau de Sherlock. Nos lèvres se séparent une seconde, le temps de le dégager complètement, et je lâche un grognement de frustration. Je lui arrache le manteau coupable avec impatience et le jette plus loin, avant de me jeter à nouveau goulûment sur sa bouche.

Toujours calé contre le mur, le corps de Sherlock ploie contre la masse solide du mien. Je souris malicieusement contre ses lèvres, et ma bouche descend lentement dans son cou... j'y dépose des baisers brûlants contre sa peau, et chaque endroit effleuré par mes lèvres s'enflamme immédiatement. Ma langue chaude se promène avec curiosité le long de sa clavicule, vient frôler le creux de son cou et caresser l'endroit sensible situé juste entre l'oreille, la mâchoire et le cou... un doux gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de Sherlock, presque inaudible, mais je l'ai entendu et concentre maintenant mes efforts sur cet endroit précis. J'alterne coups de dents, caresses de la langue et baisers légers, juste pour le plaisir de sentir Sherlock fondre sous mes lèvres et gémir mon nom.

Qui eut cru que procurer du plaisir à Sherlock Holmes puisse être aussi excitant ?

Ma bouche descend encore plus bas, vers l'encolure de sa chemise, et mes mains viennent la rejoindre pour défaire le premier bouton. Mais avant que j'aie pu exécuter mon geste, les longs doigts de Sherlock viennent s'enrouler autour des miens et m'empêchent d'aller plus loin.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, complètement décontenancé. Ses pommettes sont colorées d'un adorable rougissement, ses lèvres gonflées et palpitantes, mais ses yeux nerveux scrutent les miens, comme à la recherche d'une réponse dans mes prunelles.

- Tu es bien sûr, John ? murmure-t-il. On peut encore tout arrêter…

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Je viens de l'embrasser comme un perdu pendant de longues minutes, et il me demande si je suis sûr ?

-Evidemment que je suis sûr, je lâche avec un sourire. Je n'en ai pas l'air ?

-Eh bien… hésite-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

Cette réaction me surprend.

-Quoi ? je demande d'un ton impatient.

Sherlock se tord les mains.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas, commence-t-il d'une voix tremblante, que tu te sentes obligé de répondre à mes… hem, mes _avances_, juste parce que je viens de… de revenir d'entre les morts.

Voir Sherlock balbutier est certainement la chose la plus étrangement attirante que j'ai jamais vue. Je sens mon désir gronder en moi et je me mords la lèvre. Ses yeux fixent mon geste et je vois ses sourcils se froncer légèrement.

-Si… si tu as l'impression que je te force la main, ou même si tu te sens gêné par… tout ça, conclut-il en faisant un geste évasif de lui à moi.

-Gêné ? Pourquoi je serais gêné ?

-Ne me mens pas, John, gronde-t-il d'une voix soudain dure. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu protèges mes sentiments. Je ne suis pas un petit garçon.

Malgré ma perplexité, cette soudaine attitude féroce me remue les entrailles et me donne envie d'arracher la chemise de Sherlock, là maintenant, et de le prendre contre la table du salon. Je me contiens difficilement – Sherlock n'a plus l'air d'humeur à se laisser câliner – et mes dents mordent si fort dans ma lèvre inférieure que je sens le goût métallique du sang sur le bout de ma langue. Une tristesse infinie envahit les yeux de Sherlock.

-Je le savais, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

-Tu savais quoi ? je demande, encore crispé par mon combat intérieur contre mes pulsions physiques.

-Ta lèvre, John ! Tu te trahis constamment quand tu me regardes ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix pleine de dépit.

Mon esprit est complètement vide. Quoi ?

-Je me… trahis ? je bégaye.

Est-il choqué de la force de mon désir pour lui ? Préfèrerait-il que je camoufle mieux mes élans sexuels ? Peut-être mes sentiments le mettent-ils mal à l'aise, lui qui parvient si bien à dissimuler toute trace d'émotion…

-Oui, John ! Tu te mords la lèvre sans arrêt, tellement tu es gêné dès que je m'approche un peu trop de toi !

Mon esprit tente de toutes ses forces de connecter entre eux les propos de Sherlock.

-Je me mords la lèvre ? dis-je d'un ton pensif, plus pour moi-même que pour Sherlock.

-Oui, John. Cette petite chose adorable que tu fais avec ta bouche dès que je te touche ? Dès que je te regarde et que mon désir transparaît ? Dès que j'ai même une pensée de nature déplacée en te regardant ?

Ses mots si explicites provoquent une torsion dans mon bas-ventre et je sens le goût du sang quand je me mords la lèvre… Soudain tout se relie et je sens une vague de soulagement déferler dans ma poitrine.

-Tu n'as rien compris, Sherlock, je fais d'une voix calme.

-Ah non ? rétorque-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Ce serait bien la première fois…

-Quand je me mords la lèvre, ce n'est pas parce que je suis gêné, espèce de grand idiot. C'est parce que je suis _excité_.

Je regarde Sherlock assimiler ce que je viens de dire. Ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus, ses yeux se plissent, puis son expression change et sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Tu es… excité ? répète-t-il avec l'air de celui qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

-Oui, Sherlock, j'acquiesce tranquillement.

-Par… par moi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette discussion me semble constituée, à au moins 85%, de répétitions de ce qui vient d'être dit.

-Non, par Mrs Hudson., j'ironise d'un ton presque impatient. Bien sûr par toi, Sherlock!

Je regarde un sourire sincère s'épanouir largement sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Je décide de tenter quitte ou double.

-Et toi ? je reprends d'un ton timide, en me mordant délibérément la lèvre. Tu trouves vraiment ça adorable ?

Les yeux de Sherlock se vrillent dans les miens.

-Tu ne réalises pas du tout, pas vrai ? dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Il place ses grandes mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je déglutis.

-John Watson, déclare-t-il avec solennité. Tu es non seulement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans cette vie, mais aussi la créature la plus adorable, la plus aimable, la moins _ennuyeuse_…

Je prends une inspiration subite en entendant ses mots.

-… la plus franche, la plus droite et cependant la plus désirable qui n'ait jamais marché sur cette terre.

Il s'arrête un instant, les pupilles dilatées, le regard enfiévré, pour ménager son suspense.

-Et je t'aime, assène-t-il finalement d'une voix qui ne tremble pas.

Je sens mon cœur se gonfler dans ma poitrine, mes jambes tremblent et j'ouvre et ferme ma bouche plusieurs fois.

-Alors maintenant, John, reprend Sherlock d'une voix rauque, si tu le permets, je vais t'embrasser à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement à bout de souffle. Et ensuite je t'embrasserai encore.

Sherlock se penche lentement vers moi. Je vois l'espace entre nos visages diminuer, millimètre après millimètre.

-… encore…

Je gémis d'impatience, les lèvres tendues vers Sherlock dans l'attente de son baiser.

-… et encore…

Sa progression est tellement lente, j'ai l'impression que je vais partir en combustion spontanée si je ne sens pas tout de suite ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais à un centimètre à peine de ma bouche, Sherlock ralentit encore, tellement qu'il en est presque arrêté. Ma respiration est erratique, tout mon corps fourmille d'anticipation, et soudain je n'y tiens plus. Je franchis d'un coup la distance qui nous sépare.

Le baiser qui suit est très différent de ceux précédant la déclaration de Sherlock. Nos lèvres bougent paresseusement à l'unisson, dans une union douce et tiède qui montre plus d'affection et de tendresse que de désir physique. Je m'abandonne contre la bouche de Sherlock, fondant dans la sensation que son baiser me procure. Ses mains fourragent avec douceur dans mes cheveux, les miennes se nouent derrière sa nuque pour le presser plus fort contre moi. Une puissante sensation de sécurité envahit mes terminaisons nerveuses tandis que le corps de Sherlock épouse chaque ligne du mien.

-John... murmure-t-il dans un faible souffle contre mes lèvres.

Le simple fait d'entendre Sherlock dire mon nom est tellement profond, tellement _intime_, qu'il envoie d'un seul coup mes envies de prendre les choses lentement bouler aux orties. J'agrippe les hanches de Sherlock et les attire brusquement vers les miennes, heurtant abruptement nos deux bassins. Sherlock étouffe une exclamation de surprise, mais ses doigts agrippent mes omoplates avec une force insoupçonnée et il se colle à ma poitrine, approfondissant encore notre baiser qui devient presque furieux. Mes mains se glissent sous la chemise de Sherlock, enfonçant mes doigts dans la chair tendre de sa taille. Mon dieu, combien de fois ai-je rêvé de faire ça?

Le contact le fait frissonner, et sa réaction m'encourage à aller plus loin. Je défais précipitamment les boutons de son vêtement, mes doigts dérapant sur sa poitrine dans leur nervosité. Enfin Sherlock est torse nu, et sa chemise tombe à terre. Je me recule légèrement pour l'admirer. Sa poitrine blanche est mince, mais des muscles déliés saillent sous sa peau ivoire, traçant un dessin harmonieux d'ombre et de lumière. Son abdomen plat tressaille du fait de sa respiration saccadée. Je me penche pour embrasser avec passion son épaule osseuse, traçant un chemin de baisers serrés le long de sa clavicule, puis en descendant sur son sternum, puis encore jusqu'à ses abdominaux invisibles mais bel et bien durs sous mes lèvres. Mes mains se glissent autour de Sherlock et vont effleurer gentiment l'arrière de ses cuisses, avant de remonter presque furtivement vers ses fesses. Je sens Sherlock trembler de tous ses membres, et son érection s'enfonce dans mon épaule, fière et insistante. Je lance un regard par en-dessous à Sherlock, qui comprend une seconde trop tard ce que je vais faire.

Il lâche un glapissement sourd en sentant mes doigts se poser franchement sur la proéminence de son pantalon.

Je retiens un sourire satisfait en entendant l'effet que j'ai sur Sherlock, et entreprends de défaire sa ceinture. La boucle résiste à mes doigts agités, mais je m'acharne et finalement l'objet me reste dans la main. C'est à ce moment-là que Sherlock attrape ma nuque et me tire fermement vers le haut, vers lui. Je me remets sur mes pieds, seulement pour être l'heureux objet de l'attention du personnage le plus perturbé et le plus parfait de la planète. Ce dernier tend ses doigts vers les bords de mon pull en laine, et tire vers le haut pour me l'ôter. Quand ma tête émerge, je suis abasourdi de voir avec quelle intensité Sherlock me dévore des yeux. Ses mains fraîches passent avec hésitation sur ma poitrine, mon ventre, ma taille, suivant chaque muscle de ses longs doigts fins en laissant ma peau brûlante après son contact. Quand sa bouche remplace ses mains pour aller embrasser mon cou, je lâche un grognement de satisfaction... Sherlock se raidit et plante son regard dans le mien, l'air de dire "pourrais-tu refaire ça pour moi, John?"... puis il s'agenouille devant moi et s'applique à défaire la braguette de mon jean. Avant qu'il y soit parvenu, je pose une main légère sur ses poignets. Son visage surpris se lève vers moi.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller dans la chambre? je propose d'une voix douce.

Sherlock sourit. J'attrape ses doigts pour le hisser sur ses pieds et je le guide vers ma chambre.

Il ne lâche pas ma main.

...

Il fait déjà nuit. La pluie tombe toujours en un staccato insistant et régulier qui calme mes nerfs. Dans le noir, mes yeux sont grands ouverts. Je sens la chaleur de Sherlock, blotti contre mon dos, son bras droit enserrant ma taille et son bras gauche juste au dessus de ma tête. Je remue légèrement, pour me rapprocher encore de lui, jusqu'à ce que je sente son ventre se soulever et s'abaisser, tout contre moi, au rythme de sa respiration. Je souris dans le noir.

-A quoi penses-tu? fait la voix grave de Sherlock juste derrière ma tête.

J'étouffe un petit rire.

-Ne peux-tu pas le déduire, monsieur le grand détective? dis-je d'un ton amusé.

Je l'entends souffler, faussement mécontent.

-Ce serait plus facile si je pouvais actuellement voir ton visage, John, rétorque-t-il.

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant son ton exagérément ennuyé, je me retourne tant bien que mal, pour me retrouver face à lui. Je jette un coup d'oeil attendri à ses boucles légèrement aplaties par l'oreiller... Sherlock se penche alors vers moi et dépose un baiser très doux sur mes lèvres. Il se retire ensuite, les yeux à demi-fermés.

-Mmmhhh... laisse-t-il échapper.

Ses yeux se rouvrent et brillent d'un éclat presque argenté dans l'obscurité.

-... parfait, fait-il en me dévorant du regard.

Je me sens rougir. Sherlock, quant à lui, ne se trouble pas et attrape ma main posée entre nous deux. Il embrasse mes doigts un à un et finit par emprisonner ma main dans la sienne, beaucoup plus grande. Il se cale sur l'oreiller pour me regarder tout son soûl. La beauté parfaite et tranquille du moment me sidère et je me dis que si je devais un jour renoncer à cela... j'en mourrais.

-Sherlock, je chuchote.

Son regard attend ma question.

-Tu ne vas pas repartir, pas vrai? Tu es mort, mais tu es vivant, et maintenant tu es à la maison pour de bon, hein?

Je suis un brin contrarié de constater que ma voix tremble, mais cela ne semble pas gêner Sherlock outre-mesure.

-Oui, répond-il d'un ton serein. Je reste.

-Bien, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire. Parce que quand tu étais loin, je...

Mes mots s'étouffent dans la région de ma pomme d'Adam.

-J'aurais voulu... tu sais.

Le regard sérieux de Sherlock ne me quitte pas. Je sens mes yeux me brûler au souvenir des longs mois passés seul dans l'appartement, tellement vide sans lui. Il cille une fois et sa main libre se tend vers ma joue pour s'y poser. Je ferme presque les yeux, mais je tiens à voir le visage de Sherlock quand il me répondra.

-Je te promets...

Ses traits se tordent soudain et sa voix s'éteint, étouffée par l'émotion.

-Je te _promets_, reprend-il, que plus jamais - tu m'entends, plus jamais - tu n'auras à endurer cela. Tu entends, John? insiste-t-il en agrippant ma nuque. Jamais plus je ne te quitterai.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr? je demande d'une voix timide.

-Je n'en aurai pas la force, répond Sherlock. Je n'ai plus la force de m'éloigner de toi. _J'ai besoin de toi._

Ses yeux flamboient et je sais qu'il est sincère dans tout ce qu'il a dit.

Satisfait, je me rapproche de lui autant que je peux, et tends mon visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Une sensation de chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps, et je peux enfin fermer les yeux.

-Sherlock... je murmure.

Je le sens remuer sa tête pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

-... je t'aime aussi, je soupire.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je sais que Sherlock m'a entendu. Il aura tout le loisir de me répondre demain.

Et chaque jour de notre vie après ça...

- THE END -

...

**J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir fait ce voyage littéraire en ma compagnie... et celle de John et Sherlock. Si oui, si non, tu peux laisser un commentaire et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante!**


End file.
